


Child and Me

by samthelily



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthelily/pseuds/samthelily
Summary: What’s more exciting than having a lost but now found child as you own? It’s like you can finally experience what is like to be a mother to someone!
Kudos: 6





	Child and Me

It was a beautiful sunny day. Fauna was sitting on the stairs and watching the stached child, Mustache Girl, who was taking the weeds out of the flower beds at the backyard. The old fox formed a smile at the child’s hard work, and it was nice of her to help out with the gardening. Her golden heart told her to participate the help, but the little girl assured that she could handle the task on her own and suggested that she should take a break.

With the child being occupied with gardening, it gave the vixen some time to check her blog on Momblr, a social media for mothers. Even after the post she made last night, it did feel forever since she joined this lovely website. Because Fauna was a busy fox, doing her usual activities, she hoped she did not worry other people who followed her.

Opening the app, Fauna noticed that her inbox was filled with messages. With curiously, she began to look into it, and she was flooded with more than one warm comments from followers and anonymous. How kind of these people for reaching out to her in spite of her long absent. Her thumb continued to scroll down until she stopped on this one note, which it caught her by surprise.

_Don’t you have better things to do than kidnapping that child? Stop acting all sweet and all that garbage and admit it. You’re such a baby even for a grown woman._

Blinking once or twice, the faded smile fox was stunned at the message. Kidnapping? What did they mean by that? She didn’t kidnap anyone, and why would she want to do that? Maybe they were trying to get a rise out of her. With a shrug, she carried on, dragging her finger to scroll down, and she then stumbled upon another message!

_Are you THAT desperate, Fauna? That human girl in your photo isn’t yours! I bet you kidnapped that child! You’re so dumb thinking you can do such a thing let alone after your hubby died! Grow up! Nobody wants a child kidnapper! How about you pack up your things and GET LOST! Sorry not sorry hun! ;(_

Desperate? Her? Fauna’s ears twitched with confusion. Even though she was lost for words by another accusation, she refused to believe they were being serious about it. Two messages were enough after all. Just then, a notification appeared on her inbox, and she immediately investigated what it said.

_Hey? Are you that creepy child kidnapper or something? You do realize that kid’s not yours right? How old are you again? I thought your a nice person, but whoops! I guess seeing what you are now really changed my mind._

“Hey Fauna,” Mustache Girl sauntered towards the fox, dragging a plastic bag of pulled weeds with her. ”I got the weeds out. What do you want me to--” She then hesitated as she noticed expression on the old vixen. It was not the smile as she always had but a blank stare at the phone. “… Fauna?”

Fauna flinched as one of her ears collected Mu’s voice. “O-oh! Mu! How do you do?” Even when talking to the little girl, her eyes couldn’t help but glance back at the texts she received. Her mind suddenly filled with questions because of the claim against her. She had no idea what just happened. She made a post about her absent and how she found Mu, and that was it. She’s not a kidnapper, so why did they accuse her of something she’s not?

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Mu asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

With ears twitching at the little girl’s voice, Fauna snapped out of it and looked at her once more. No words, but silence.

With Fauna not answering, the hooded child became anxious for her than before. “Is someone bothering with you? Tell me who and I’ll teach them a lesson or two.” She hoped the heck it wasn’t from a mafia. She could deal with them messing with her only, but they better not lay their hands on someone as sweet and kind as Fauna.

Stunned by the child’s concern towards Fauna, she suddenly tittered. For some reason, these thoughts over an accusation were the least of her concern. Instead, she’s more focused on Mustache Girl, especially what just happened now. Her heart thumped with glee, and she began to laugh.

The hooded girl was baffled by Fauna’s changed demeanor, but regardless, she was relieved to see that nothing bad happened to her. “What was that about? You got me worried!”

The fox eventually calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes. “It’s nothing important, dearie,” she hummed. “I’m sorry for worrying you, especially over some small silly things I’ve got.” It then reminded her. Looking at her phone once more, she trashed three of the relentless messages off her inbox and put her phone to sleep.

“Now,” Fauna got up from the stairs, dusting the frills of her dress. ”How about we focus on what we want to do~! Maybe after gardening, we can focus on baking some cookies if you like.”

Mu formed a small but a genuine smile at the fox’s idea. “Yeah, I’d like that.” While one cookie, or perhaps more than two, would soothe her worry for Fauna, her tummy would be satisfyingly stuffed.


End file.
